


How Far?

by DragonPrincess101



Series: How Far?: Guardians of Childhood vs. Corrupts [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abduction, Abusive Parents, Blood and Gore, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Labors, Child Marriage, Child Neglect, Cults, Dark Side of Guardians, Decapitation, Dismemberment, Execution, Executioner!Caleb, Executioner!Claude, Executioner!Cupcake, Executioner!Pippa, Foster Care, General!Jamie, Government Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Ironic Deaths, Jack Frost and Pitch Black as Allies, Judge!Jamie, Judge!Monty, Judge!Sophie, Judgment, Older Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians), Orphanage, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophilia, Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood) Has Feelings, Poor Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Rape, Rape Recovery, Revenge, Stabbing, Underage Prostitution, Unethical Experimentation, Vigilantism, Violence, War, World War III, and Standards, poor Jamie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: "How far would we go to protect children?"That is a question all guardians of childhood ask themselves even Jack Frost questions this...especially with all the crimes against children being committed by adult humans...For too long, too many adults hurt children for selfish reasons...now Man In the Moon decides that enough is enough...The Guardians had no choice but to declared war on the Corrupts (Human adults with rotten souls esp. those who hurt children for selfish reasons such as entertainment and greed) in the entire world!Now all humans can see the guardians whether they believe in them or not until the war is over!Pitch surprises the guardians by joining them in the war.------Jamie and his friends (now adults) had gain an ability to see Rotten Souls in humans who hurt children...and they join in the war to save children!





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Rotg
> 
> Also I wonder how far would guardians go to protect children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost had done a drastic thing to save children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I did not make Manny's quote that was from the guardians of childhood series

_"We will watch over the children of Earth,_

_Guide them safely from the ways of harm,_

_Keep happy their hearts, brave their souls, and rosy their cheeks._

_We will guard with our lives their hopes and dreams,_

_For they are all that we have, all that we are,_

_And all that we will ever be."_  
**-The Man On the Moon**

**\------------------**

“I-I didn’t mean to do this” sobbed Jack as he desperately tries to wash his hooded sweater on the icy rivers.

 

There’s  **a trail of blood** following Jack Frost and next to him is his staff covered in  **blood** ... **Red flows** down the river…

 

“...I-I-I was trying to help...wh-what was I th-thinking?” sobbed Jack looking at blood on his hands.

 

“M-Manny...I just want to save these kids” cried out Jack.

 

“I’M SORRY!!!” shouted Jack as he cling to his white hair...pulling it.

 

~~~

 

**Earlier that night**

 

Jack Frost looks at a sad boy being dragged into a seemingly abandoned building by a man with a grin that made the Guardian feel uneasy. He follows them but he had a very bad feeling about this….

 

The man roughly pushes the boy inside the door. Jack gasped angrily and goes after them.

 

His eyes widen when he sees cages...with children inside.

~~~

 

**14 minutes later after that**

 

A man is laughing with other men as they count their money.

 

“Kids are so easy” said the man who drag the boy in the building earlier.

 

"Yeah we have much more money" said another man.

  
At the window behind the ringleader, a dark glare on Jack’s face...His staff have  **_sharp icicles_ ** on it...He rise up the staff as he looks down at that man while angry tears come out the guardian’s eyes


	2. Confessions part 1 of 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells the guardians what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!

Jack Frost is flying around as tears comes out his eyes. He had washed off all the blood…  **_but the stains won’t wash off from his memories._ **

 

He sees gold sand flowing around… Sandman is nearby.

 

He needed someone right now.

 

He flies towards the golden cloud.

 

“S-sandy!” he called out tearfully as he goes towards him.

 

Sanderson sense that something is wrong, ...Jack’s hood is up and his eyes are filled with tears.

 

He comforts the young guardian padding his shoulders.

 

“I did something horrible, Sandy... **really horrible** ...” sobbed Jack looking down.

 

Sandman signals Jack to say what he did.

 

“I think it’s better to say it to others around...I don’t want keep repeating what I did” said Jack sadly.

 

Sandman nods understandably.

~~~

In North’s workshop.

 

Jack Frost is pacing the room fearfully and repeatedly.

 

The guardians look at him with concern and even the fairies, yetis and elves sense that something is wrong.

 

“Vhat is the matter? Jack” asked North.

 

“Yeah Mate? When are you going to spit it out?” asked Bunnymund.

 

“I...I kill some men...” said Jack looking down.

 

Everyone is in silent.

 

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. “We keep telling you, your blizzards, the cold and avalanches are indirect Jack! It’s not entirely your fault! These accidents happen!”

 

Everyone glared at him.

 

“S-sorry!” said Bunnymund.

 

“It’s not that this time… I kill them with my own hands...” said Jack and begins to sob again…He starts to tell what has happened…

~~~

“I j-just want to stop th-these bastards from doing this to these kids… I think something went wrong with me…. I keep jamming the icicles in them even when they are dead! ...I only stop when I hear that boy’s voice from the other room...his pleading voice...I was scared that I brutally killed these men... **I’m lucky that those kids couldn’t see me...I didn’t want any of them to see the stains on me** ...” said Jack sobbing.

 

All the guardians look at each other grimly...

 

“Jack… you did vhat you had to do... you saved children’s lives and you prevent even more innocent lives from being ruined...” said North understandably.

 

“Jack… I think it’s the time to tell you our secrets...you are  not the first guardian to do this” said Toothiana sadly.

 

“Wh-what?” said Jack in shock.

 

“ **_How far would I go to save children?_ ** ...that’s a question each of us had ask ourselves earlier mate...and we answered later when we face a Corrupt or more” said Bunnymund with a scowl at the thought of humans hurting innocent children.

 

“B-but they’re human aren’t they? ...How could you killed them?” asked Jack sadly.

  
“ **_Jack...they lose their humanity the moment they take pleasure and profit in hurting children...they are no longer human...They are the Corrupts now_ ** ” said North as he stabbed a sword on the ground.

 

"But we are no better them when we do this..." said Jack whimpering.

 

"Jack the difference between **them** and us... is that  **we must protect and rescue the children at all costs** " said Toothiana sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, the guardians are telling Jack the drastic actions they had done to save children... Facing the following
> 
> Abusive Foster-Parents
> 
> Nurse that shakes babies
> 
> A Forced Child Marriage (An adult groom)
> 
> A brothel with forced underage prostitution (pimp and guards)
> 
> Which one do you want the guardians to slay each of these Corrupts (abusive adults)? >:)  
> How do you want these Corrupts to be killed? >:)


	3. The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and his friends are doing a trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I did put the 2nd part of confessions? I still couldn't decide how would North, Sandy, and Toothiana kill to save kids?

In an old warehouse...There are 7 people in masks surrounding an old woman in a ruined suit tied to the chair… There are hundreds of masked people glaring at this woman coldly. 3 of the 7 masked people are in judges robes while 4 in hoodies had their hoods up who are the executioners...

 

“The final verdict... **UNFORGIVABLE!!!** ” said the masked muscular woman with her hood up..

 

“That’s settles it…  Karen Zerby of the Family International, a cult that takes innocences from children … YOU ARE SENTENCED TO DEATH!!!” said the masked judge.

 

The hundreds of masked people cheered while the nervous old woman shivers.

 

“P-please! It’s a natural thing to happen to children! Spare me please! I don’t want to die please” begged Karen as the 4 hooded executioners angrily storm towards her.

 

"YOUR AURA IS BLACK!!!" shouted the female judge.

 

The thin female cuts Karen’s tongue with a toy-like knife as Karen screams.

 

Two males are shot their water guns….filled with acid on her.. She cries in agony as the substance burn her face...

 

The tall muscular female picks up a baseball bat… and bashes Karen’s head with it repeatedly… Over and over and over…

 

“Um Cupcake… I think that’s enough, she’s dead already...” whispered the shorter judge to her.

 

“I know that she was sort of responsible for what happened to your cousin… but Monty is right…” said Jamie softly.

 

Cupcake takes and deep breath walks away… but she runs and beats the corpse one more time.

 

“One more for the road to hell!!!” she shouted as she spits at Karen.

 

“You can turn the camera off when Sophie finished... I’m sure the everyone and the other  **Corrupts** saw our message by now” whispered Pippa one of the executioners to a masked woman.

  
“What you see is a demonstration on what should be done to those who harm children...To save the children… we have to exterminate all corrupts…7 of us can see the truth… we will always know if you stolen a young life or innocence… we will know...” said Sophie, the youngest masked judge grimly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jamie, Sophie and his 5 friends had the ability to see if people had hurt, rape or kill children...How? They see black aura on them...
> 
> Next chapter...How did you think North, Sandy and Toothiana would kill people in order to save children? I want the deaths to be ironic please! >:D
> 
> BTW Karen Zerby is a real person who I wish she was DEAD!!!


	4. Confessions part 2 of 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster's confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this
> 
> sumChick thank you for this idea

“One Easter...I was happy to see some kids playing in the forest looking for my eggs...but there was an unwanted visitor...” Aster said as his eyes

(Flashback)

 

_ Aster was confused when he sees  _ **_the frightened girl_ ** _ staring at the man with a predatory grin and greedy eyes. The man approaches some younger girls who were just found eggs under a bush which the frightened girl shook her head in fear. _

 

_ “Hey little girl I know where to find the other eggs” said the man to the youngest girl. _

 

_ Aster glares at the man with suspicion. _

 

_ The man escorts the girl and wink at  _ **_the frightened girl_ ** _ who was farther. Aster senses that something is really wrong as he notices tears drop down her eyes. _

 

_ Aster sneaks after them... _

 

_ The man lead her deep in the forest, The bunny feels something not right the way he strokes her. _

 

_ There is a van on the old dirt trailer...The girl feels scared and back off slowly…The man gets angry and grabs her arm which she kicks him hard in the shin. _

 

_ The girl escapes back to the forest as she drop her basket of eggs, and the man chases her as he yells at her while saying  _ **_the horrible things he’s gonna do to her_ ** _ …Aster chases after them... _

 

_ Aster’s eyes widen when the name of frightened girl from earlier was  _ **_mentioned by that man_ ** _ … _

 

_ The Easter Bunny….is  _ **_filled with fury…._ **

 

**_“He stolen her innocence...he won’t stop...he’ll never stop...”_ ** he muttered.

 

As the man chases the girl...he feels a scratch on his bare arm, he look and there’s thorns, he shrugs off and runs to get the girl...More thorns scratch his arms and legs, he gets confused because there were never this many thorny bushes...His eyes widen when he see  **_them growing quickly_ ** ... 

 

He pulls out a switchblade and tries cutting his way to escape as he fearfully sweats…The more he cuts, the more the vines grow...

 

Thorny vines wrapped around his limbs, unable to move...He feels  **_something rough and sharp_ ** going inside his leg...He screams in pain as he sees  **_a large vine going under his skin_ ** ...More vines go under his skin….He screams as _ a tree grew out his mouth really fast _ ...The man exploded...with the lovely tree in his place…

 

**_Only things left of him are pieces of bones, guts and blood everywhere…especially on the tree…_ **

 

Aster glared at the mess…He was shock at what he did to save the girl...to save many girls...

 

“Your Easter Hunting days are over mate!” he said angrily.

 

(Flashback ends)

 

Jack Frost looks at him in shock.

 

"I couldn't save all innocences and lives of children...but I'm sure as hell that their heartless enemies will get what's coming to them..." said Aster angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Next I want to do Toothiana

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far?
> 
> Next Jack Frost faces the guardians on what he did to save the children....


End file.
